Nukesaku
|ja_kanji = ヌケサク |birthname = |namesake = |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |race = Vampire Human |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1989 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 247 DIO's World (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 249 DIO's World (3) |animedebut = Episode 70 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (3) |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Yuji Kishi (Arcade) Kota Nemoto (All-Star Battle) Tōru Nara(Anime) Hibiku Yamamura(Anime, Woman) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. He is a henchman of DIO that tries to attack Jotaro when the Joestar Group has defeated DIO's other minions. Having no Stand, he is used as a punching bag and unwilling guide in the mansion. Nukesaku is the penultimate vampire depicted in the series. Appearance Nukesaku is a small pale-skinned male vampire. He keeps long unkempt hair and has a second face on the back of his head. Nukesaku wears a dark jumpsuit over which he sports an assorted vest and boots, a loincloth, multiple rings on the wrists and ankles, and an animal print taqiyah. Personality Nukesaku suffers from an inferiority complex due to his ability being looked down upon by DIO's other henchmen, who refuse to let him join the battle. When they are defeated, Nukesaku immediately jumps at the chance to demonstrate his ability and defeat Jotaro and company, but is careless in the placement of his body parts. Even when he is forced to lead the group up to DIO's tower, he still maintains a sinister belief that DIO will use the opportunity to defeat the Joestars, and is greatly surprised when he realizes that his master has turned against him, humiliated, and killed him instead, demonstrating that even DIO found his abilities useless. Synopsis History Nukesaku apparently suffers abuse from the rest of DIO's allies, being treated as a burden due to his (lack of) Stand power to the point of being given the title The Idiot. Even when there's very few Stand users left to guard DIO's mansion, they threaten to kill him should he interfere. After the ones left (Vanilla Ice, Kenny G. and Telence T. D'Arby) are defeated Nukesaku sees the chance to prove his value. Stardust Crusaders Nukesaku attempts to use his ability to trick Jotaro and company into believing he's an innocent woman trapped in DIO's mansion. He, however, is greeted with a punch to the face by Star Platinum, and it is then that Jotaro tells him he was careless. Nukesaku notes that he forgot his thumbs pointed in the opposite direction when he was clasping his hands. He is forced to lead the group to DIO and believes that DIO will use this opportunity to defeat the Joestars, but when he removes the lid of his master's coffin, he finds himself killed and sectioned to pieces in the coffin instead. Abilities As a vampire, Nukesaku has the natural ability to dislocate his body parts. In conjunction with his "Female Face", he can use it to trick people into believing he's actually just an innocent woman. Female Face: Nukesaku has the ability to grow a female face on the back of his head and can use it to talk and make expressions. While somewhat useful, he often forgets to fixate his body to match the way this face is looking. In Video Games Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Nukesaku appears on the cutscene where the group find DIO's coffin and he appears inside totally injured, much like the original story line. Nukesaku can also be a playable character via Alessi's Stand ability on DIO character, where instead of becoming a younger version of himself, DIO will turn into Nukesaku, who can only run away or use medium punch. If censorship (regulation in the arcade options, triggered by certain region settings) is enabled, or in the HD remake, expressions disabled, he will instead be wholly trapped inside DIO's coffin in utter disbelief, without the dismemberment of the original, and the crusaders leave him helpless upon realizing DIO is in the vicinity. All-Star Battle (PS3) Nukesaku appears as a stage hazard on DIO'S MANSION stage, after one of the players is thrown into the hazard indication area, Nukesaku will appears on the stage's wall, after a while he will jump into the stage biting the enemy under the hazard indication area. After the attack, succeeded or not he will stay for a short time, if nothing happens he will again jump on the wall to make the next attack, if he is attacked he will be knocked out the stage (much like Jotaro did to him on the events of PART III). Gallery Manga= Nukesakubite.png|Nukesaku biting down on Star Platinum's arm Nukesaku get punching.png|Star Platinum punching Nukesaku, "testing" his immortality Nukesaku Manga death.png|For betraying him, Nukesaku is killed by DIO and placed in his coffin |-| Anime= Nukesaku initial appearance.png|Nukesaku's initial appearance, cloaked in shadow alongside Enya Nukesaku reveal.png|Nukesaku listens in wait for the group Nukesaku Anime.png|About to ambush the remaining Crusaders Nukesaku female face.png|Nukesaku's female face SP punches Nukesaku.png|Star Platinum punches the disguised Nukesaku Nukesaku both faces.png|Shocked that his ridiculous plan failed Nukesaku biting.png|Nukesaku biting down on Star Platinum's arm Nukesaku death.png|For betraying him, Nukesaku is killed by DIO and placed in his coffin |-| Other= Spritenuke.PNG|Nukesaku in Heritage for the Future Jojopv5-00 00 30--20130622-194009-1-.JPG|Nukesaku as he appears in All-Star Battle Trivia *According to Over Heaven, Nukesaku is merely a Zombie. *Nukesaku means "idiot" in Japanese. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO